1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic reproducing apparatus of the type comprising a plurality of rotary magnetic heads attached by electromechanical transducers to a rotary drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR), a plurality, for example, two rotary magnetic heads are generally attached to a rotary drum or rotary disc so as to be spaced at equal angular distances (in this case 180.degree.). The heads record signals alternately on a magnetic tape or reproduce the signals alternately from the magnetic tape in association with the rotation of the rotary drum.
For reproduction, in order to make the heads trace (or scan) the recorded tracks precisely, it is usual for the heads to be attached to the rotary drum by way of electromechanical transducer elements such as bimorph leaves. By applying suitable driving signals to electrodes which are coated on the major surfaces of the bimorphs, the bimorphs can be displaced thereby to cause the heads accurately to trace the recorded tracks.
There is, however, a problem with such an arrangement, and this is difficulty in deriving a driving signal to be applied to the electrodes of a bimorph at the time when the head mounted on that bimorph is to start to trace a recorded track.